The Night Parade Of 100 Demons
by AnimeTL
Summary: Rikuo is sent to Yokai Academy to build his own Night Parade of 100 demons by his grandfather to fulfill his destiny as the third leader of the Nura clan. The only problem is he doesn't want to. Now with his power awakening at Yokai academy and new friends will he fulfill his destiny? (NOTE: Tskune Aono will not exist in this story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Yokai Academy**

**Bold means Author Notes**

_Italics mean Thought/ Dream/ Flashback_

**This is an idea I just thought up out of the blue. To me it seems like a really good idea and I hope you guys like it. Also I am writing this out of pure memory. And again Tskune Aono will not exist in this story.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo Nura was at a bus stop in Japan waiting for his bus. In a few years time Rikuo was going to have to become the new head of the Nura clan and in the eyes of the other head yokai, he was still young and wasn't meant to be the new head. There was also the fact that Rikuo was 3/4 human.

Rikuo was 16 year old and in all his time he only transformed into a yokai once, but that was a long time ago. Anyway as he was waiting two mysterious figures were hiding from him.

"Do you think the young master will be all right?" asked one

"I don't know, but we can only hope. The supreme commander told us this was a journey he had to make alone, it is his path to become the new lord of Pandemonium and for him to build his own Night parade of a 100 demons. If he died then so be it."

The bus had arrived and Rikuo walked in. When he did, he noticed he was the only one there except for the bus driver.

Rikuo went to a random seat and sat there just waiting to get to his new destination and school. The bus had gone through a tunnel and soon they entered another area.

The place was large and you could see the school from there. The bus stopped near a scarecrow that was near a cliff. When Rikuo looked over, the ocean looked like blood and over in the direction of the school, there was a forest of dead trees in front of the school. When he looked back at where the bus was, it was already gone.

Rikuo was now in the forest heading for the school. When he was midway, a swarm of bats seemed to fly out of nowhere. Then she appeared, a girl on a bike crashed into him and knocked him down.

They both rolled down until they both stopped right next to each other. They were both hurt but luckily no injuries.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy."

Rikuo was stunned by her beauty, and helped her to her feet.

She had flowing pink hair that cascaded down her back with two strands curved at her cheek and one that hung above the rest, she had two emerald eyes and a cute face, she was about as tall as Rikuo.

"I-It's alright, it was an accident after all." Rikuo tried to reassure her

It was then that a drip of blood came flowing down from his head. "Oh you're bleeding." She pulled out a handkerchief and was leaning closer and closer until she stopped when she was a breaths away from his face.

She took a sniff and started muttering something. Rikuo was about to ask her what was wrong when she looked up and her face was turning red. She grabbed Rikuo's face "Sorry I can't stand it because I'm a vampire!" She said as she pulled him closer

She then chomped down on Rikuo's neck. She stayed there for a few seconds then she realized what she was doing. She let go of Rikuo immediately and backed away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... It's just your blood smelled so good..." Her face was turning red again but she snapped herself out of it.

Rikuo pulled down his shirt a little to look at his neck but when he did he noticed that there wasn't any bit marks, just a small kiss mark on his neck. They both had started picking their things up "Are you going to go to Yokai academy too?"

"Yeah, I'm Rikuo."

"I'm Moka, it's nice to meet you Rikuo." She said then gave him an alluring smile.

She handed him the handkerchief because she couldn't trust herself around him while he was bleeding. "So you're a vampire? I'm surprised, I've never seen yokai like you before in Japan before."

"Oh so what kind of yokai are you?"

"Um... It's complicated. I'm actually 3/4 human, but I do have monster blood."

"That's why your blood smelled so good." Moka said with her face growing red again, but she shook it off. "It's pretty rare to find a yokai that's a mixture of a human and yokai, so why are you going to yokai academy?"

"It's complicated, my grandfather wants me to become a strong yokai and since his old methods didn't seem to work for me he decided that this was the next best thing. I didn't even wanna go to this school. I told him I wanted to live like a human. but he didn't seem to accept my answer so he sent me here."

"Oh I see that is complicated." Moka said thoughtfully

"I gotta ask, what do you think about vampires?" Moka asked shyly

"Huh, well I know they're powerful, but that's about it. I don't have anything against vampires, so I guess they're alright with me."

"Oh thank you!" She tackled him with a hug

They both talked for a few more minutes before they realized that they had to get to the school. But Moka wanted to ask more more thing. "Hey... Rikuo, will you be my friend?"

"Huh, sure Moka, I'll be your friend."

Moka looked extremely happy to hear those words. "Well bye Rikuo!" she said happily then rode her bike all the way to school. Rikuo then continued to on his way to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

_In Class_

The class was about to start and the teacher was about to begin speaking when Moka rushed into the room. "Oh I'm so sorry, but I got lost!" Moka said exasperated

"Oh it's quite alright, just make sure you're not late again." Ms. Nekonome

When Moka looked around, she spotted Rikuo and jumped him with a hug. "Rikuo, I'm so glad we're in the same class."

When everything calmed down, Moka took a seat in the back seat behind Rikuo. Then Ms. Nekonome continued what she was about to say. "WEll I'm sure you all know this already but, Yokai Academy is an extremely special school. One that's exclusively for Yokai of all kinds. Here you will learn how to live with the humans, and that brings us to our first for special circumstances, no changing into your monster forms while on school grounds. Rule number 2, no revealing what type of Yokai you are."

"Heh, stupid rules. If we do spot a human why not just eat him?" said the guy next to Rikuo

"Well you see that's practically impossible. You see this school is enclosed in a secret barrier that makes it impossible for a full human to get in. But even if a human somehow managed to get in, they would be eaten immediately. Now let's see if everyone is here." she said then started taking role "Okay, now Is Rikuo N-Nura here?"

"Here." Rikuo said then raised his hand

Almost the entire class started whispering about Rikuo. "I heard about this guy, he's supposed to be the third heir but apparently the leaders of the Nura clan didn't think he's qualified since he's 3/4th human. I hear he doesn't even have any yokai powers."

The entire class started to look at Rikuo until Ms. Nekonome got everyone's attention and finished taking role.

When class was over, Rikuo walked out with Moka with him. Rikuo also had special permission to keep a sword that his grandfather gave him in his backpack. Everyone was staring at him and Moka. The guys looked jealous at Rikuo mostly because Moka was holding his hand. They both went outside to the vending machine for a drink.

They both got their drinks and were sitting on the park bench. Saizo then walked up to Rikuo and picked him up by the collar. "So tell me, what is a weak human doing here?"

Saizo then threw Rikuo into the soda machine with incredible strength, then grabbed Moka. "Hey how about you come with a real yokai like me."

Moka yanked his arm off then ran to Rikuo's side, "Rikuo are you okay?" she asked worried

"Ugh yeah I'm fine." Rikuo said and got up

Rikuo was hurt but no major injuries. A few hours later Rikuo was walking around the school to see what was around then he saw Saizo show up in front of Moka. It looked like he was harassing her. "Hey stick around babe." Saizo said then changed into his monster form "Ah it's so good th be back in my true form!" Saizo said with his long tongue hanging out.

He then started to smack Moka around with his monster tongue. Moka couldn't fight back because her powers were being restricted by her rosario. Rikuo had enough and jumped in front of Moka to protect her.

"Get away from her!" Rikuo shouted

Saizo turned to him "What did you say?! Beat it!" he said then smacked Rikuo into the dorm wall.

This time there was a crater on the wall. Rikuo still didn't back down. He picked himself up with the help of the wall. He picked out his Katana and said one more time "Get away from her!"

Saizo turned back to Rikuo, with a sneer "So you're still standing, This time I'll make sure you won't ever be standing again!" Saizo was about to swing at Rikuo again but this time Rikuo acted and cut him with Nenekirimaru. Saizo's blood began to spill with some markings, "Bastard!" Saizo shouted and punched Rikuo into the ground leaving him in the center of a huge crater

Rikuo began to cough up blood and Moka looked in shock. Saizo then walked back to Moka and held her body in his hands tightly. His tongue began to extend and was Near Moka's face when he heard Rikuo again. "Get... away...from...her." Rikuo said weakly

Saizo looked at Rikuo and was about to continue what he was planning until a burst of smoke and light blue light appeared around Rikuo.

Rikuo's hair began to extend and turn silver, he began to grow a little taller, his eyes turned red and his glasses dropped to the ground. Rikuo jumped out of the crater with "What?! I thought he didn't have a monster form! Oh well it doesn't change anything!"

Saizo dropped Moka while she watched in awe. Rikuo seemed to just stand there while Saizo charged. "Rikuo!" Moka shouted in worry

Saizo's punch went right through Rikuo and Rikuo disappeared in black shadows. "What! Where'd that bastard go?!" Saizo said then looked around

"Hehehehehe." Rikuo laughed.

His voice seemed to come from everywhere, Saizo heard it and swung his arm and spun around but still no sign of Rikuo. "You missed me Saizo, Now it's my turn." A slash appeared on Saizo's chest, blood and his yokai powers started t leave him. Saizo was in pain and Rikuo gave him another slash on the chest knocking Saizo down from the blade.

Saizo was on the ground bleeding and losing power. Rikuo was now on top of him with Nenekirimaru pointed at Saizo's throat. "Well Saizo, are you going to leave Moka alone?" Rikuo said and pressed Nenekirimaru a little further into Saizo's neck causing another small cut

"I-I promise, I-I w-won't-t b-bother y-you guys again." Saizo said fearfully

Now that Rikuo looked around, he saw that there was a huge crowd of people around. Some were looking out there windows while others were looking at the the front door. "Listen up! I am Rikuo Nura and I will become the next leader of the Nura clan!" Rikuo said then returned to his human form.

Rikuo was injured and bleeding and was close to losing consciousness when Moka ran up to him holding him up. "Thank you Rikuo." Moka said then she noticed his blood and the smell.

She had to resist. She carried Rikuo to the nurse while resisting the temptation to suck his blood. Rikuo was now spending the night at the Nurse's room with Moka at his bedside.

XXXXXXXXXX

**That's it for this chapter, Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The succumbus **

**Bold means Author Notes**

_Italics mean Thought/ Dream/ Flashback_

**I want REVIEWS, and this is my story, so I'll do what I want. :P Happy New years eve or whatever **

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo was in the nurse's office, and was resting on the bed. Rikuo was regaining consciousness and was still a little banged up. He had a few bandages on his face and his body. At his bedside Moka was there asleep. Rikuo had a small smile on his face to see that Moka was safe. Rikuo started to pull himself up with a little trouble.

As he walked to the bathroom, Moka started waking up. "R-Rikuo?" she then yawned and looked at Rikuo

"Yeah Moka I'm fine. It's good to see you're okay too."

"Rikuo... You were a Nurarihyon. I gotta say that was so cool. You just seemed to disappear then come back. And... I want to thank you for saving me." Moka said turning away hiding her blush

"It's no problem Moka. You are my first friend so I couldn't let anything happen to you." Rikuo said nicely

Rikuo was washing his face and there was a new school uniform waiting for him. Since his last one got torn and bloodied during the fight.

As Rikuo was getting out of bed someone walked into the room. He was wearing a sports uniform and had a hat. "Ah Rikuo Nura, this letter came to you from your grandfather, Usually letters don't come here as fast but it seems that you know some powerful people up in the chain." He gave the note to Rikuo then left

"What do you think it says?" Moka asked

"Who knows, he's unpredictable."

Rikuo opened the letter.

_Dear Rikuo,_

_I hear that you have transformed once again. After so many years, you finally embraced your inner yokai. Now I will be able to retire knowing the clan will be in good hands. I wasn't so sure sending you into an academy but it seems to have done you good. Oh I also had a letter explaining your situation and so you do not have to worry about being in trouble. Now don't forget to cause some mischief here and there.  
_

_with high regards, Nurarihyon  
_

It seems that Moka was reading as well. "Wow you're grandpa sounds really nice. I wonder what the rest of your family is like." Moka said nicely_  
_

Rikuo was thinking about everyone back at the house. He missed them even the old geezers. "Yeah, they're cool, most of the time. Anyway we should get going for class. We shouldn't miss class." Rikuo went to the bathroom and changed out of the pajamas the school gave him.

When he was done, he and Moka both went to class as usual. When they went in, it was all stares. They looked at Rikuo as if they didn't know what to think of him.

They went to their seats and nearby Saizo looked at Rikuo in fear.

Saizo looked about the same but with a new scar on his neck. He hid the rest of the scars under his clothing.

As class was going on Rikuo had his sword strapped on his shoulder and someone was watching him.

Her face showed she saw Rikuo as prey in a big game. She had light ocean blue hair, tied back and a purple ribbon headband with one star on each side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes. She wears a plain long - sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, and a pale yellow ocher colored vest with the light brown checked skirt.

She then looked at Moka, her obstacle and rival.

As Moka was walking in the hallway without Rikuo. She was then pulled into a nearby closet by Kurumu. "What-"

When Moka looked around she finally noticed Kurumu. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just warning you Moka. I'm making a declaration of war against you."

"War?" Moka didn't understand the situation.

"That's right, you see I got this big plan but you keep getting in the way Moka."

"What plan?"

"Let me explain you see I'm planning to turn all the boys at this school into my own personel love slaves, and it's been going really well, and why shouldn't it? I am a Succubus after all."

"It's against the rules to reveal what type of yokai you are." Moka said

"Then what about your friend Rikuo? For some reason he's the only one I couldn't get. That's been happening a lot. Ever since you've come along all the boys have been falling for you instead. So I vowed that I wouldn't lose to you anymore. You can say goodbye to Rikuo because he's gonna belong to me."

She then left to find her prey. She found Rikuo outside getting a drink from the vending machine. She then made her move. She ran full force at Rikuo and hugged him tight with her breasts pressed to his back. "What-"

"Oh I'm sorry I just got so dizzy and you were the closest thing I could hold onto. I hope it wasn't too much of a problem." Kurumu said with a fainting look

"It's alright." Rikuo turned around and held her steady

He turned around and that was when Moka ran to him. "Rikuo don't believe her!"

When Rikuo was about to turn, Kurumu took a hold of Rikuo's head and forced him to look her in the eyes. Kurumu then used her charm, then hugged him tightly.

"He's mine now Moka. Come on Rikuo let's go."

Kurumu was so focused on Moka she didn't see Rikuo change form. "And go where exactly?"

Kurumu looked and for the first time she actually had a good look at Rikuo's yokai form. His hair was long and blowing in the wind while his red eyes were looking at her. "So this is a Nurarihyon, very good looking, I like it. And an S-class no less, and you still smell good."

Kurumu began pulling Rikuo into a kiss "No!" Moka pushed Kurumu away from Rikuo she was soon sent air born.

Kurumu then started to change into her monster form. she grew wings, a tail, and her nails grew longer while she was air born "I'm not gonna lose to you Moka!"

She then charged Moka with killing intent and was about to reach Moka, but was stopped by Rikuo's blade.

"I won't let you hurt Moka, Kurumu."

"Can't you see she's only your friend because she wants to feed on your human part?! I'm doing this because I have to find my destined one, my race is dying out and that's the reason we succumbus seduce men. We find our destined one and for our race to survive we must choose from a large group of men, and Moka is standing in the way of that, so move!""

Kurumu then pushed Rikuo back and Rikuo soon fell taking Moka's Rosario with it.

Moka soon changed just like Rikuo did. Her hair turned white like a full moon, her eyes turned blood red and she radiated pure confidence. "Now who woke me up?"

Kurumu looked scared. "Another S-class yokai."

"Are you scared now Kurumu? Are you afraid you'll lose little succubus?"

"I-I'll never lose to you!" Kurumu then flew towards Moka, but was immediately knocked down by Moka.

Moka was standing over Kurumu with a glare. "Are you finished?"

"No. I won't lose to you!" Kurumu got right back up and continued her assault

Rikuo was just there watching, Kurumu was getting creamed. Moka sped from behind and grabbed Kurumu by her tail. She then threw and super kicked her.

Kurumu was sent flying through trees and was only stopped when Rikuo stopped her. "I'm sorry I won't do it again." Kurumu said scared

"I got no guarantee of that, so to be safe I'll be ripping off those wings and that tail." Moka said walking up to her

"No... Please." Kurumu said obviouslly scared

Rikuo was holding on to her. "That's enough Moka! She's had enough."

"She tried to make you her slave and attacked both of us, now move aside Rikuo!"

Rikuo and Moka were in a stare down while Kurumu was looking at Rikuo with admiring eyes. He stood up for her even though she was gonna hurt his friend and turn him into a slave.

"I won't fight you Moka, but I also won't allow you to hurt her." Rikuo said

"Hmph, fine have it your way, but I want something in exchange." Moka walked up to Rikuo and then took sucked his blood

Rikuo didn't flinch or anything. He just took it and when Moka was done she took the Rosario from Rikuo's hand. "Mmm I can still taste your human blood." She then put the Rosario on and was soon turned back into the other Moka but was unconscious.

Rikuo pulled his hands away from Kurumu and went over to Moka's unconscious body. "You alright?" Rikuo said over to Kurumu

Kurumu shook her head yes then flew away to think. Rikuo picked up Moka's unconscious body and carried her to her dorm room.

On the very next day Rikuo was back to his normal human form again but with a very sore feeling in his neck. "Rikuo!" Moka ran up to him

"Hey Moka, how you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. Oh I'm sorry for this but-" Moka soon leaned in but Rikuo was soon pulled away by Kurumu.

"Hey Rikuo!" She soon squished Rikuo into a hug with his head between her breasts "Hey Rikuo remember when I said Succumbus pick their destined ones? Well I choose you Rikuo!"

"Wait! Rikuo is mine, and mine alone!" Moka said then pulled Rikuo to her

And Kurumu started to pull him back, and it stopped only when Moka finally sank her fangs into his neck. Needless to say Rikuo had lost a lot of blood and was taken to the nurse's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Witch**

**Bold means Author Notes**

_Italics mean T__hought/ Dream/ Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo was released out of the nurse's office just in time for him to finish exams. The grades were already posted and Rikuo was one of the top students of course going to school in the human world helped. Rikuo was checking his grade and while he was he noticed both Moka and Kurumu's grades. Moka was slightly higher then his and Kurumu was close behind him.

While Rikuo was checking his grades Kurumu ran and squeezed him with a hug. Her body was pressed against him and her arms were wrapped around his chist. "You're so smart Rikuo, could you maybe come over and help me study?"

Rikuo was about to answer when he heard Moka scream "Hey stop it!"

Moka was in front of a little girl wearing a robe and a witch hat with a wand in her hand. There were three guys there and they didn't look at all nice. "Who the hell are you!"

Moka stood her ground with only a single strand of her hair falling between her eyes, "You shouldn't go around hitting girls!"

Rikuo stood there staring along with Kurumu who was still holding on to him. It was then that everyone there started to what was going on and they started to whisper. The three guys looked uncomfortable but backed off but not before leaving a few harsh words. "Stupid Witch, just being with your kind makes me want to vomit." with those words said they left.

When they were finally gone Moka breathed a sigh of relief, the girl however looked sad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Cafeteria_

Moka, Rikuo, and Kurumu were sitting at table with their lunches right in front of them, with also the girl that Moka saved sitting in front of them.

"I really must thank you Moka, if you weren't there I wouldn't know what would've happened." she said appreciatively

"We never got your name." Kurumu said still holding on to Rikuo

"I'm Yukari Sendo, nice to meet you Moka!" she said completly disregarding Rikuo and Kurumu

"Hey I heard of you, your in our grade but still not a fully mature yokai. But to make it this far, you must be really smart." Moka said amazed

"That's nice of you to say Moka, but your more amazing. You're by far the most beautiful one at this school not to mention kind-hearted, smart, and cool." She said with a blush on her face "You should know... I love you more then life itself!" she then jumped over the counter and embraced Moka in a hug leaving both Kurumu and Rikuo confused

When they both looked to the floor, they saw Yukari on top of Moka and playing with her breasts. "So Moka will you be my girlfriend?"

Moka was completely red in the face and had no idea how to react. "Umm... well I can be your friend and I am a girl but..."

Yukari seeing this as a yes squealed in joy. Meanwhile Rikuo was trying hard not look at what Yukari was doint and Kurumu was 'helping' by holding his head to her breasts. Needless to say there were a lot of boys watching and they were all watching with perverted eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hallway_

Moka was walking to her class but Yukari was still hanging on while still groping her as she walked. "You know Moka, your breast are are bigger then they look." Yukari said cheerfully

"Umm... Yukari can you please let go, I'm starting to feel a little weak." Moka said still red in the face

Class had soon started and they were both still in the hallway. Rikuo had went out of class, to call Moka in but he was met with the sight of Yukari groping Moka.

"Um don't you think that's enough? Besides class has already started." Rikuo said not looking directly at them

"Rikuo Nura, heir of the famous Nura clan but deemed unworthy by most of the elders in the clan. Intellect and athletic ability are above par but can only transform into his yokai form a quarter of the day unless inside school. No useful aspects as a leader and is looked down upon by everybody as the failing heir. Now you listen and listen good, I don't want Moka to hang around with some failure so I'm declaring war on you!" She then started to chant a magic spell

Cleaning supplies from every room started to come out and was flying at high speeds toward Rikuo.

In a split second a ring of smoke started to appear around Rikuo only to be dispersed when Rikuo pulled out his katana, and destroyed all the objects flying at him. When Rikuo gazed over at Yukari she backed behind Moka in fear. "Now what were you saying about failure?"

Rikuo had a predatory smile as if he knew he had won. Yukari looked at Rikuo in fear and amazement, his blood red eyes seemed to gaze into her and then she just turned and ran.

"Yukari wait! Rikuo I know what she said wasn't nice but scaring her like that wasn't good either." Moka said to Rikuo

Meanwhile at the corner the three guys that were bullying Yukari before were there. "Yukari did it, she used her power proving she's a Witch, not to mention she pissed off Rikuo Nura." one of them said

"Guys we got the proof we need to send that little runt packing. Well boss what should we do now?"

"I think we should have some fun before we do anything."

Moka had run back to find Yukari while Rikuo stood there then decided to just skip class.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Outside  
_

Yukari was outside in the woods remembering all the times in school that she was alone. All the student's treated her like she was just a bother for them. While Yukari was thinking she didn't notice the three guys that were bullying her sneak up on her until it was too late. Her wand was taken from her while the other two guys held her down.

"Well if it isn't little miss rule breaker. You seemed to have made our boss angry. Now it's time to teach you what happens when you don't follow the rules." they soon started to drag Yukari somewhere acroos campus through the scary woods.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo was walking in his yokai form and decided to step outside to get something to drink from the vending machine. There he found Kurumu there also.

"Kurumu, what are you doing out?"

"Oh Rikuo I just wanted a drink, You know Rikuo we could go somewhere after this." Kurumu said suggestively

"Maybe later for now I just wanted a drink." Rikuo said getting something out of the machine

"What's wrong Rikuo?" Kurumu said completely worried

"Who says anything is wrong?" Rikuo said taking a drink on the bench

Kurumu didn't lose her worried expression while Rikuo looked care free. Sometimes a womans intuition was a very scary thing. "Alright it's Yukari."

"The Witch? I'm not surprised, she doesn't seem to like you." Kurumu said taking a seat with Rikuo "Of course she's a witch, so it's understandable."

"What do you mean?" Rikuo said stopping

Who knew Kurumu was so knowledgeable. "Witches are the boundary between humans and Yokai. They're not really monsters but also not human so they aren't really accepted by either side. She probably feels alone here." Kurumu said

Rikuo had a look of complete misunderstanding, Plus if Moka was willing to stick up for Yukari then she must not be all bad. "I see thanks for the talk Kurumu." Rikuo then stood up

"It was no Prob-" Just as Kurumu was talking, Rikuo pulled Kurumu's face close to his then kissed her on the cheek, after that he disappeared in shadows leaving Kurumu there with a dumbstruck face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo had gone to the woods and had stopped by the lake that was when he heard it "Let go it hurts!"

"It hurts, it hurts, do you hear her? Your voice is disgusting!" one of the guys said laughing

"Disgusting is right, just looking at you makes me sick!" the boss said

The three of them started to transform. Their bodies started to grow, their nails became jagged and long, their skin turned green and they grew tails, and finally became more lizard like. They were over a frightened Yukari. Yukari still looked defiant but also afraid.

"Hey leave her alone!" Moka had shown up.

"Oh man look at her!" the lizardmen started to look at Moka with perverted eyes

Moka then walked past the lizardmen to Yukari. "No you should run Moka, they'll hurt you!" Yukari said almost tearing up

"It's ok, I'll protect you Yukari." Moka then went in front of Yukari protectively

"Fine with us, it's about time we eat some of that yummy rump roast!" they then charged Moka

That was when Rikuo made his move. He jumped over the laked and cut off all of the lizardmens arms.

"Ugh What are you doing Nura?" the leader screamed in agony with his arm bleeding and his power losing along with the blood

"You know I could never stand yokai who picked on the weak. And besides your arms will grow back your lizards after all. Now how about you leave before you lose something that can't grow back." Rikuo said with his sword in front of him

"You think we're scared of you?!" they then charged again baring their fangs this time Rikuo didn't use his sword, he pulled out what looked like a dish with sake in it

Rikuo blew into it and bluish white flames started to come out of nowhere. they then started to burn the lizardmen "These flames will not stop burning until the ripples stop, it should be enough time for you to learn your lesson. I'm letting you live because we're at school. If you do this again outside of here, don't expect any mercy." Rikuo said with a proud grin

Meanwhile Yukari was staring at Rikuo, he just saved her and looked cool while doing it. She then felt something in her heart, love.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

Rikuo was in his human form and was walking with Kurumu and Moka. "Hey I heard Yukari cleaned up her act and apologized to her class for all the annoying stuff she's done. " Kurumu mentioned_  
_

When they did reach their class Rikuo was ambushed into a hug by Yukari. "Yukari what are you doing?!" Rikuo asked blushing

"Well I already love Moka and ever since you saved me from those creeps I can't stop thinking about you. So I love you now Rikuo!" she then hugged him tighter

A seething Kurumu was there and she didn't look happy. "Not so fast Rikuo is mine!" She then ran and grabbed Rikuo and pushed his hand between her breasts.

Moka wasn't looking too happy. "Your wrong, he belongs to me!" Mok thenj umped and aimed for his neck where she helped herself

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Yuki Onna**

**Bold means Author Notes**

_Italics mean T__hought/ Dream/ Flashback_

**I know this is mean, but I'm just gonna skip the meeting with Gin. I just can't write a chapter like that. Sorry, but he will be a part of this story.**_  
_

XXXXXXXXXX

After working at the News paper club for a week Rikuo had gotten some attention, well more than usual. Rikuo was grabbing the books from his locker and was about to go to class when he felt a cold chill. It felt familiar but he couldn't recall where. He turned around quickly but found nobody there. "I must be losing it." Rikuo said then walked into class

Rikuo had been getting more sick lately. Hos transformations were a strain on his body. Right now he was just powering through.

When he reached his seat, a girl walked into the room. She had light purple hair that reached a little over her shoulders, beautiful blue eyes, almost snow white skin, and she wasn't wearing a school uniform. "Ah please welcome Mizore Shirayuki, due to some reasons she couldn't attend class but now she is better and is now allowed to go to class. Please welcome her." the teacher said

She took her seat in front of Rikuo where she looked back and gave him a fading smile. She definitely looked familiar but he couldn't recall where. He gave her a smile and soon enough class had started. When the bell rang, Rikuo was about to leave class when he was stopped by Moka and Kurumu. "Rikuo um... I'm really hungry right now and you smell so good, so would you mind..." She was about to lean in but Kurumu pulled him away

"No way Moka, Rikuo looks like he's about to faint due to you wanting to drink his blood." Kurumu said pressin Rikuo's face to her breasts "It's okay Rikuo I'm here, and I'll take care of you." Kurumu said then she felt a heat on her chest then she realized it was Rikuo

Rikuo was flushed, his head was burning and he was getting hotter. "Rikuo! Are you alright?" Kurumu asked worried

Rikuo would not speak but Mizore soon came to Rikuo. She blew a cold wind on his face and the heat was soon gone. "There you go Rikuo."

Rikuo soon started to open his eyes again and it was then that he remembered who Mizore was. "Is that really you Mizore? I haven't seen you in years how've you been?" after he said that he fainted

"Rikuo!" Moka shouted worried

XXXXXXXXXX

_In the nurse's office_

Rikuo was on the nurses bed yet again. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were now at his bedside. He had a wet cloth on his forehead which Mizore happily froze and had slowly begun melting. Mizore had pulled up a chair and was looking after Rikuo. "So um how do you know Rikuo, Mizore?" Moka asked

"Well... He's my fiancée." Mizore said

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" they all said

"It's not like that." Rikuo said as he soon started to get up "Technically we are but it's not like that."

They were still confused. "Mizore is my handlers cousin. When we were younger we played, but I haven't seen her in years. Then a big mess started and the only way to get out of it was for us to be betrothed."

"But why Rikuo? I'm sure their could've been a different way!" Moka said

They were now angry, Rikuo never told them he was actually engaged. "It was politics and at the time it was the best way. It was the best way." Rikuo tried telling them

Something wasn't right and both Kurumu and Yukari could sense it. "Mizore, how do you feel about this marriage?"

"How I feel? Well I don't have a problem with it... I always liked Rikuo so this actually made me happy." Mizore said blushing

This, needless to say did not make Kurumu happy. She was practically seething. She just then stormed out, well she opened the window and flew out in anger. "Great she's angry at me now." Rikuo said exasperated

There was another reason but it was Rikuo's burden to carry. "So Mizore, did the old man tell you I was here?"

"He thought it would be a good idea if I was here." Mizore said

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Kurumu_

"_Rikuo that jerk! How could he not tell me?! I'm his destined partner and-"_ Kurumu was taken out of her thoughts when she actually began to hear herself

Rikuo didn't belong to her. He was an person but she started treating him like an object just like when she fought with Moka over him. Was she really that shallow of a person, she wondered. She decended and had wandered the school. "Kurumu, do you want to know the truth?" said a voice

It was deep, masculine, cool but also familiar. "What do you mean the truth Rikuo?! You're engaged, that's all their is to it, isn't it?!" Kurumu said not turning around

"That wasn't the end of it Kurumu." Rikuo said

Kurumu turned around and she found his yokai form in front of her. Even after seeing so many times, she still felt attracted to him. "Fine then explain."

"I want you to answer my question first Kurumu, why do you like me?" Rikuo said with a serious face

Kurumu pondered for a moment. Rikuo was the best choice for her. He was strong, handsome, and pretty much overall perfect. "I love you because your my destined partner and my race is dying out and only our destined ones can give us children."

"Well Kurumu, I'm afraid I can't help you." Rikuo said looking down sadly

Kurumu didn't understand. "You don't love me... do you?"

Kurumu started feeling really depressed. She wasn't loved and without love Kurumu would die. "That's not why Kurumu. It's because I can't give you a child."

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, back in the younger days of the Nura clan, my grandfather had been cursed so that his bloodline would die out. Luckly he met my grandmother, Yohime. She was a human and with their love came my father. My father married a beautiful women but she was a yokai. For fifty years they tried making an heir for the Nura clan but it was impossible, stricken by the news my fathers first wife left the Nura clan thinking it was her fault and she was never the same again. The Nura clan searched far and wide but they could never find her. My father was grief stricken by the news and was never the same. Then after many years he married my mom and so I was born. Then a few years later he was murdered. I couldn't understand it but this was a big blow for the Nura Clan. Soon the incident with Mizore came up, I had just learned of my family curse and so I proposed the engagement. Back then I figured if I couldn't do anything useful for the clan then I could at least help my friend." Rikuo said

He would be married but never able to have a child with a Mizore. Kurumu then realized he might have actually loved her but it would not help her kind. He could never give her a child. "Rikuo... I'm sorry." Kurumu said then ran to embrace him in a hug

"I'm sorry Rikuo." Kurumu said pushing her face into her face

The rest of the girls were hiding in a corner listening to every word. Mizore wasn't surprised. She learned it long ago but that didn't change how she felt about him. "It's alright, I've accepted it. Does this change how you feel about me?"

Kurumu looked directly at Rikuo. She started getting closer to his face but was stopped by a frozen shuriken. "You aren't cheating are you Rikuo?"

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
